Criminal ( Butchubbles)
by MusicIsLife4202
Summary: Butch is a criminal. He gets it, but there's one thing that gets him. Bubbles. Somehow, they live next to each other in an apartment building. Normally He would think she's a crybaby, But she's not to him anymore. On the other hand, Bubbles is in love with a criminal, and nobody knows. ButchxBubbles SEQUEL OUT BY TOMORROW! It's Called Blackbird!
1. Chapter 1: Criminal

First Story on FF! I just copied-then pasted this right off Wattpad. XD This couple right now is my favorite! IF YOU HATE butch and bubbles, DONT READ.

Plus, I own nothing but the story.

This story is based off Criminal By Britney Spears. It might be a one-shot, but If you want me to continue it just say so unless I just feel like making it a series. The song will be featured in this chapter, and if I continue, the last chapter being. Plus, even though this has nothing to do with the story, look up ' Give butch his Malk' on YouTube and it will be the 'Malk' skit but animated for the RRB. Trust me, you'll be laughing. Anyway, ON WITH THE GOD HONEST STORY!

And there all in high school.

Criminal

Chapter 1(possibly only chapter unless I feel like it): I'm in Love with a Criminal

Butch was a criminal. And he could deal with that, but one thing got to his head. He liked Bubbles more than any other girl in the school, yet the world, but he had an odd way of showing it.

When she walked ahead of him in line, he'd kick her shoe. When she passed him on the courtyard, he called her "dumb blonde." He even wrote it on her homework on the bus ride to school.

But what got to Bubbles is he invited her to his party. Figuring it was a mean or evil trap, she decided not to go. While Butch eagerly waited for Bubbles' arrival, Bubbles talked on the phone to Boomer.

When Butch finally realised Bubbles wasn't coming to his party, he was crushed, until he realised, ' I'm more than a criminal. More than a jerk. I'm an A**hole. that's why she doesn't trust me or shows up to anything with me in it, besides school. It was his fault.

Now he has to get to work on his criminal heart.

Bubbles POV

I really like Butch, but he's a really big jerk. I dunno what to do. I even wrote a song to my non existing mom about him. It goes a little like this:

Bubbles Utonium Lyrics

"Criminal"

[Verse 1:]

He is a hustler, he's no good at all

He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum

He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable

He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun

I know you told me I should stay away

I know you said he's just a dog astray

He is a bad boy with a tainted heart

And even I know this ain't smart

[Chorus:]

But mama I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

[Verse 2:]

He is a villain by the devil's law

He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun

That man's a snitch and unpredictable

He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none

Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no

'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart

And even I know this ain't smart

[Chorus:]

But mama I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

[Bridge:]

And he's got my name

Tattooed on his arm

His lucky charm

So I guess it's OK

He's with me

And I hear people talk (people talk)

Try to make remarks

Keep us apart

But I don't even hear

I don't care

[Chorus:]

'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)

Mama I'm in love with a criminal

(Should've let go)

And this type of love isn't rational,

(But no)

It's physical

(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

(Should've let go)

All reason aside

(But no)

I just can't deny, love the guy

I really love this song, and it perfectly fits Butchubbles.

So, question time !

1. Do you think Butch is a Criminal?

2. Do you think Bubbles should be a songwriter in the story?

3. Should I add the other mixed couples in? ( Brickercup and Blossoomer)

That's all. Until MAYBE Next Time,

Love,

Me


	2. Chapter 2: New Job, New House and,Butch?

This chapter is inspired by Turn Out The Lights, Turn Up The Volume. I think it's a 4 year old , this storyline is dedicated to CrystalGemMaker! And, anyone who has seen Steven Universe, the name is crazy coincidental. Steven Universe didn't exist 7-5 years ago. JUST SAYING. XD anyway,

I Own Nothing But the story.

Now, on with the story!

Bubbles' POV

After moving out of my Dad's and getting away from my sisters, I arrive at my new apartment building. It isn't the nicest place, but I can deal with it.

I got the key from the doorman and headed upstairs, for room 16. The six was ripped off, but you can tell it was. So I'm staying in room 1. So far i've met all if my neighbours except for the one next door. So I go ahead and knock on the door.

Butch POV

I've only lived here, in an apartment for 2 weeks. The last time I saw or heard from Bubbles is when she was telling everyone she got a job uptown and she was moving. Near Me, is what she didn't know. But then I saw her at the diner, with the name tag 'Betty'. Weird.

I can somehow manage to see far. Anyway, my apartment isn't too different than Jojo's house, which doesn't surprise me. Until there was a knock on the door. Nobody I know is here. Is it the Police? Hey, the car I stole from The Gang Green Gang wasn't even used, and they practically hate me. Ace quit not to long ago, and I got Boomer while Brick is caged up in the big house.

So there's still knocking. I Decide to finally open the door before looking through it. BUBBLES?! What is she doing here? Dear God, although I really like her, you need to get her to shut up.

"Butch? You live here?!" She exclaimed, happiness rising in her amazing voice. Everything about Bubbles was amazing.

"Yeah, Betty. I live here. I wanna know what You're doing here."

She giggled. "I just moved in next to you!" Great. Hey, I can't get enough of her, but really, she's still annoying.

/

{Bubbles POV}

Butch lives here?! NEXT TO ME! I am so happy. My crush literally lives next door, between a inch thin wall.

'I wonder what Boomer would think of this. ' I pondered. I would be dumped on the spot if I did something stupid and was with Butch. I just don't know how to break it off With Boomer.

Boomer and Butch are brothers. I mean, who walks up to their sensitive counter part and says," Hey Honey! I'm Dumping you for your brother. Love you!" And walks away. I can see Buttercup or Robin( Robin and Mitch are the Additional Purple Heroes is RRB AND PPG) doing that, but I not blossom have a heart and can't do that.

Blossom has missed Brick a LOT after he got locked up. She expected arrest for him, but always knew he'd get out of there eventually. Eventually.

/

Butch POV

After Boomer and I got the money from Brick before he got into Jail, I trusted Boomer with it. And Now I have No idea where he is.

"Um, Butch, I'm still standing here." She giggled, "I knew you were thinking though. But not about what. Because we super powered people have mind reading. Or at least I Do. I'm Not using my powers on important things anymore. It seems useless. But I do use it on helpful jobs ••• Am I annoying you? I'm sorry if I am."

"Betty, I'd tell you if I was annoyed. I haven't used my powers ever since I moved out of Mojo's."

"Three Weeks? But how?"

"Have you ever heard if living life?" he replied sarcastically.

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to do. That's why I moved away to this part if town. To live life. Start life. Meet someone, get married, have a family, grow old, then never die. That's life, right?"

"That's regular life. I meant 'fun' relating to living life."

"Oh. I'm Going with Boomer to Cedar Point Next Week, wanna go?"

"That's what I thought you'd never ask about, Betty. It didn't matter because Boomer already invited me."

Bubbles was smarter, then dumber at some points. And who am I to judge her? Oh yeah, me. Butch Jojo.

/

I continued it! So I did mention Blossick( I got requests for them) and they will be reunited next chapter! Because Boomer, wait? Why am I telling you this? Whatever, again the PPG & RRB aren't mine. The story line is similar to another story. Anyway, Love,

Me :)


	3. Chapter 3: Cheaters

Hi again!  
Note that this is not a song filled chapter, and much important stuff is gonna happen. And, yes, I said Brick is back in the last Chapter,and if you want to know why? Read. That's why I'm writing this. ALL FOR YOU, READERS. ALL FOR YOU :).  
So, songs in this chapter are:

the chorus of Criminal, because this story's about a criminal's love, right? Right.

Disclaimer, who's doin it? Butch? You stopped talking to me. So I punish you With the disclaimer.

Butch: what? Why me! Fine.  
MusicIsLife4202 doesn't own us. Happy?

Me: Very. Now let's get on with the story.

/

{Butch POV}

After Bubbles left my apartment,  
Boomer flung open the door. "BUTCH, BUTCH!"

"What! what could you possibly want!?"

"Well, I kinda spent all the money."

"On what?! That was all we had until next week!"

"Cedar Point. DUH. AND•••"

Brick walked through the door, smirking.

"Me. to get out of Jail."

"Sweet! So, what now exactly?"

"Crap! I need to see Blossom!"  
Brick ran out the door.

"Blossom is some kind of teddy bear to him. Just don't get it." I said, staring at the door.

{Blossom POV}

I look out the window, a car pulls into my driveway. Super familiar. Then it dawns on me. Brick was outside. I ran out of my house to see him. I was over elated.

"How'd you get out?"  
"Boomer. He said he had extra money."

"30,000 Bucks extra? He had to of robbed again."

"Obviously. So, can I come in now?" Brick says, impatient.  
" Why do you need to ask?"  
I remind him.  
"Right. I forgot. Jail guards kept telling me to ask before you barge in somewhere."

I giggle slightly. Jail changed him a bit. I was worried he'd get arrested again.

Bubbles POV

I was sitting on my couch, in the apartment, working on my newest songs.

To be honest, Butch and Buttercup are together right now. And they're kinda away from each other right now.

Buttercup told me she plans on breaking up with him. But I knew she wouldn't be over it. And, I hate her. A LOT.

Time Skip 3 Hours.

Buttercup walks into butch's apartment.  
"Hey. What are you doing here?" he says.  
Since I'm an inch away from the soon madness, I hear everything.  
" Breaking it off with you. Later, Loser!"  
"Wha••"  
She slams the door.

As I watch her walk away, she was crying. CRYING!

I walk over to his apartment, and open the door. He had his head buried in his hands.  
"Butch?"  
"Who asked you to come in, Betty!"  
"I heard yelling, and saw buttercup running off. Are you okay?"  
"No. She was the only one who understood me. The only person that liked me for who I am."

Now was the time I make a move.  
"Who says I don't? To me, you're practically perfect. The perfect criminal. My criminal."  
His frown turns into a smirk.  
"Do you, now?"  
I smirk back.  
I walk over closer, sitting next to him.  
"I've despised Buttercup the second you started dating. It sounds cheesy, but I think I'm in love with a criminal."

He keeps his big, cheesy smile.  
"And I'm in love with an innocent."  
My face turns all red. I tried to hide it, the the poor blush escapes, and this only makes his smile bigger.

Then it dawns on me. "BOOMER. What about Boomer, the trip, EVERYTHING!" I literally was panicking.

Butch looks at me. Then I realise that Boomer did something that I didn't know, just by the saddish look on his face.  
"I've been meaning to tell you. Our counterparts were cheating on us with each other. That's why Buttercup broke up with me."

Butch POV  
After telling that to Bubbles, she looked like she saw a ghost and started bawling into my shoulder.  
I remind her,  
"You have me Bubbles. Not that cheating A*s."  
She smiled lightly and giggled.  
"What?"i say.  
"You called Me Bubbles, not betty. which is so much better. I'll call Youknowwho and cancel in the morning. And confront him. In the meantime I'll just stay here for tonight."  
"Good," I say, "You might as well live here. "  
"I'll get important stuff now and other stuff later," she looks over at me.  
I notice a diary like book helping her get her stuff.  
I don't ask, but I pick it up and look at it while she's not looking.  
I notice a song, with notes under it.

'But Mama, I'm in love  
With a Criminal.  
And this kind of love isn't rational, it's physical. Mama please don't cry, I will be alright. All reasons aside, I just can't deny, love the guy.'  
I read to myself.  
'He is A Villain by the devil's law'.  
This was about me.

How'd you like this chapter?

1. Will Bubbles have the courage and confront Boomer of Cheating?

2. Was Butch LYING about Boomer?

3. Should I do A TINY bit of Boomercup just to make the counterparts jealous?

R&R!  
Love,  
Me :)


	4. Chapter 4: Invisible

Thanks to deathrosekitty, xFireElementalx, I am Lola Belle, and Whiwee13 for reviewing on Fan fiction! Yes, this story is being written from Watt pad, then copied and pasted on to FF.

This story involves Bubbles pushing Butch into writing a song (Invisible by U2), and Bubbles confro- Why am I telling you again? You need to read to find that out.

I own nothing.:)

So, on with the story!

Bubbles POV

I can't believe that Boomer would do something like this. I mean I really loved him, then we slowly shifted apart. But, he had no right to do this.

When I walked back into my old apartment, I saw Butch close my songbook really fast and throw it.

I knew he was reading Criminal, but I decided to play dumb to mess with him.

"Why did you have that?"

He looked around, then at me, then his famous smirk came on. God, I hate that!

"What do you mean? Have what?"

He was playing dumb, too, obviously.

I eventually gave up.

"I give up, Butch. I know you were reading it. What one did you read?"

I was expecting Misery Business or Still into You.

"Criminal, never knew you had it. But, is that where you got your' pep talk' admitting to me?"

My face flushed red. This was like the fiftieth time I blushed and he kept his stupid smirk.

"Yeah. You got to admit, I took a LOT of time writing that."

"You did, huh? How long, exactly?"

"3 months. I wrote it the day I realised I really liked you."

Then I knew what he was going to say next.

"Did you, now?" yep. that was it.

He wrapped his arm around me, and cornered me.

"Now do you like this?" He smirks.

I giggled.

"Sure. But you won't like this, sorry."

"Huh•• OWIE!"

I just kicked him. Hard in the you-know area.

"That's a lesson learned, huh Butchie?

Oh! I forgot. Since you read a song of mine, you have to write one."

"What?! I can't write."

"But Butch, you can sing. And don't go all ' How'd you know?', because 1. I live with you, and 2. You sing 'Dont Stop Believing in the shower. My point is now proven. You may protest."

"I protest!"

"Too Bad. I'll be helping you anyways."

"Fine."

"What do you want to write about?"

"To prove to my brothers I'm going to take care of you and not be a big criminal, and I'm not invisible anymore to them."

I already had the Chorus.

"Got the Chorus!"

"Already?

"Well, do you want to see it?"

"F*ck yeah. I want to see this."

He read the chorus

"I'm more than you know

I'm more than you see here

I'm more than you let me be

I'm more than you know

A body in a soul

You don't see me but you will

I am not invisible.

Bubbs, this is great! I mean, uh, Betty, this is cool, I guess. Not lame, but cool."

"I'm glad you think so." I say sarcastically, "Can we finish Later? I got to talk to Boomer about you know."

"Oh, I get it. It's fine. Be back soon."

"I will. And since when does big Bad Boy worry?"

"What?! I would never! Just go break it off and come back. Not worried. See?"

"Sure. Don't expect me not to at least come back with a tear stained face."

"I'll be here anyway."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

I shut the door. And once I get outside, I fly to Boomer's apartment on the other side of town. If buttercup and him were 'you knowing' i'd pretend to be shocked and hurt and betrayed. Although I still am, which will help. I call his phone, no answer. She's there no doubt.

I had my spare keys, so, I would come in for a 'surprise'.

I banged on boomer's room door. And of course I heard moaning. He's in the midst of cheating right now. He didn't answer, so I kicked the door down.

I pretended to look hurt and sad, and yelled " WTF IS GOING ON?!" Tears were streaming down my face. "Bubbles... I••" "SHUT THE F*CK UP, WE'RE DONE YOU CHEATING A*S! I threw my engagement ring at his face.

I looked at buttercup with shame and hate. I looked at her and walked up to her, gave her my best glare and flipped her off. "F*ck this! " I pretend yelled and slammed his front door, but not before smashing a lamp and throwing my spare key on the floor. This said, 'I'm never coming back.'

Butch POV

Bubbles came back in less than five minutes, her ring off her finger. Her face was all red. "You okay?" I ask.

"Fine, just walking into that state hurt me a lot. You wanna finish the song? Ir hear what I wrote of 'Your' song?"

"Yeah. Let's hear it."

"I should be saying that. Sing It!"

He looked kinda scared. WHY?! Why would he be scared?

But, he picked up my Songbook and started singing His Song. Invisible

'Invisible' Bubbles Utonium/ Butch Jojo Lyrics

"It's like the room just cleared of smoke

I didn't even want the heart you broke

It's yours to keep

You just might need one

I finally found my real name

I won't be me when you see me again

No, I won't be my father's son

I'm more than you know

I'm more than you see here

More than you let me be

I'm more than you know

A body in a soul

You don't see me but you will

I am not invisible

That's right

I'll be in the invisible world

I don't dream, not as such

I don't even think about you that much

Unless I start to think at all

All those frozen days

And your frozen ways

They melt away your face like snow

I'm more than you know

I'm more than you see here

I'm more than you let me be

I'm more than you know

A body in a soul

You don't see me but you will

I am not invisible

I am here

There is no them

There is no them

There's only us

There's only us

There is no them

There is no them

There's only us

There's only us

There is no them

There is no them

There's only you

And there's only me

There is no them"

Bubbles POV

As he finished, I smiled right away. He had every note sang to perfection.

And right then, was my first kiss with my all time crush, Butch Jojo.

/

Sorry if the song was more than the story, if you think so.

1. Should I do a little bit of Boomercup to try to make Butchubbles jelly?

2. Should Butchubbles do a duet?

3. Who wants more Blossick? I know I do.


	5. Chapter 5: RIOT

This chapter is about Bubbles realising  
She's always stepped on and walked all over for nothing, She goes all Punk- Bad Chick, and Butch is REALLY into it.  
Songs this chapter: Riot by Three Days Grace

Criminal  
Chapter 5: RIOT!

2 months after the Break Up and official Butchubbles kiss!

Butch POV  
Bubbles hasn't been herself for the past week. I've heard her listening to Three Days Grace. A ROCK BAND. And, she's been wearing less blue everyday and more black, and green. She's been screaming at Blossom on the phone a lot, and I'm worried. I wonder if her songbook says anything.  
There's 2 new songs. ' Animal I am Becoming( animal I have become three days grace), And ' Time of Dying.'  
TIME OF DYING! WTF?! She's slowly turning into some sort of Bad a**...But I'm still worried.

I decided to talk to her.

(Emo) Bubbles POV  
God. Blossom Is getting on my nerves SO GOD DAMN MUCH! I feel like I wanna punch a wall, or most likely, her. Buttercup and I haven't been talking ever since I almost kicked her a** the other day when she tried flaunting Boomer as some trophy, and being my ex,he held the Dumb a** Bi*** closer than he could do it with her. Sometimes I really want to rearrange her face, making me look so awesome.  
Bored. I feel like writing a song, about... Me a while ago, before I started kicking a**es. When I felt stepped on. Angry. Walked all over.  
Heh. Might as well.

Three EX B ( This was Her band name, we'll get to that in a second.)LYRICS

"Riot"

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot.

After finishing, I knew what to do right away. Tell the band of course!  
My Band was Three Ex B's.  
It was Me, Butch, Brick, and Bree(OC)  
We all had Ex's in the past. Mine being Boomer, Butch's Butter-Bi***, Brick annoying Blossom(sorry shippers!) and Bree's Boomer(She was going out with Boomer the same time as me, and you know who, he cheated on me and bree.)  
So I wrote songs and sang lead a lot, but sometimes Butch or Brick would take lead, too. Bree was a bassist, Brick drums, Butch vocals and Electric Guitar and Guitar, and I did writing and Vocals.  
Is that clear, running through your head?  
(Yes.)  
Good.

But Butch decided to stop me and talk to me about something first.

Butch POV  
"Betty, why are you starting to act, like, dark? I've seen you've been slowly Changing, and it's weird."

"Look, all this has changed me, and it took good effect on the both of us. We have a band, each other, and our names glued to the streets saying' stay away or you die'. We practically have everything."

"But Bubbles, I want Bubbles Back. Not Bad A** Bratty Bubbles. I want sweet, giggly, bubbly bubbles."

/  
Sorry I ended it there. It's because I want to know what you think I should do about that sitch.

1. Should Bubbles stay Bad, or change back to Good Ol' bubbs?

That was practically it. I ended Blossick on this as a background couple only because Boomer, blossom, or Buttercup couldn't be in the band. Butters and Boomer are ruled out as the Jerk EX'S and Blossom wouldn't cut it as Bad. So I ended sweet old loving Blossick, That is the reason.  
Until in like 20 minutes or so, love, me:)


	6. SORRY AUTHORS NOTE

Hey! Sorry this isn't a chapter, I'm writing it now. But I got a review wuth constructive criticism. It's totally fine, it's just that I'm not the perfect writer and I don't have what they said I should. I already have enough people who like me and my stories, so, I'm not changing. I'll always be rebellious on constructive criticism.

So, I'm saying now.

I

AM

CHANGING

NOTHING.

Also, I wanted to add more three days grace music into this. Songs would be Animal I Have Become for Bubbs to change back :), Just like you for Boomer to Bubbs, Gone Forever Bubbs to Boomer, Time of Dying Bubbs to Butch, and Goin Down Buttercup and Bubbles. This would be at several times throughout several chapters.

Whoever likes TDG, and PPG, you'll like this.

Next Chapter I'm writing and will be out in the next Hour, It'll be When Bubbles is Bubbles again :) Plus the Song Animal I Have Become.

Anyway, see you in a bit,

Love,

Me :)


	7. Chapter 6: Animal I Will Change

This story is near over:( But not until chapter 15, which is good!  
So this chapter Bubbles turns back.  
Songs in the Chapter: Animal I Have Become by three days grace  
This chapter starts where we left off last chapter..

Criminal  
Chapter 6: Animal I Have Become

'I want Bubbles Back. Sweet Bubbles. Not bratty, rock infested bubbles.'

Bubbles POV

After he said  
That to me I thought.  
Should I go back?  
I should.

"Butch, you're right. I shouldn't be this way. I've just been stepped on and given hate filled years, so I kinda blew up. I'll change back, but only if YOU want me to."

"I do, but I wanna see that Book thing."  
"My songbook? But why?"  
"I know you wrote big bad songs and I wanna see em'."

I hand Butch my songbook and then he suddenly tells me to sing 'Animal I Have Become'.  
"Can I do it with the Band though? It's easier with the music too."  
"Okay, then 'Time of Dying', later though."

We get to the band, and he explains everything, and they understand.  
Now I have to sing my rock love song afterward.  
But I'll have to dread it until it happens.  
The band starts playing.  
And I start singing.

'Animal I Have Become' Three Ex B Lyrics  
{Verse 1}  
I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
{PreChorus}  
Somebody get  
me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
{Chorus}  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)  
{Verse 2}  
I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
{Chorus}  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

{Bridge}

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

{Chorus}  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

Butch looked surprised.  
"This is about you changing months ago?"  
"Yeah. I had to write something, It felt weird at first."

We headed back to the apartment, Were Boomer sat there waiting. He had a face filled with Shock and Anger.  
"Butch, what is SHE doing here?!"  
I smirk.  
"Oh, hey cheater! I live here, since you asked."  
"With my BROTHER!?"  
"Yeah, you didn't know? For the past few months you didn't tell Boomer we were dating, Butch?"  
Boomer looked like he was about to explode, but I didn't want to know how.  
I just wanted to see.  
After I asked Butch, he decided to play along, even if we were dating.  
"Eh, I forgot to tell him. But I wanted him to figure it out himself. So, what did you want, Boomer?"  
"Nothing, Now. I'll see you soon or I'll call you."  
Boomer walked out of the Apartment, Buttercup following.  
Before she walked out, she whispered to me  
'"you're goin down."'  
But I whisper Back,  
"'As if, Bi***y Prostitute.'"  
She looked mad, I didn't care. I still had some of that Punk in me and I could use it.  
She slammed the door behind her and I had to say this, even if it was his brother.  
"I hate them. More than anything."  
he didn't look surprised, and simply said.  
"Same here. Their both really annoying and your sisters gonna dump him soon, she's still helping him cheat on his other three girlfriends."  
God. it didn't surprise me,not at all especially what he did to me. I still try to hold in my despair from what he did.

Sorry if I wrote it too short for you.  
Next Chapter, Time of Dying is the song that Bubbles sings to Butch.  
And he Realises that rock can have their love songs.  
What about the questions? Here they are:

1. ButterCup and Bubbs. Should they make up? Or go and hate each other? ( I have lots of dialogue for that 'hating' thing.)

2. Who still Wants That Butchubbles Duet? I can do that later on!

Review ASAP! No updates until Reviews come in. That's my rule.  
Love,  
Me :)


	8. Chapter 7: Time of Living

Hi Again! This is the chapter butch realizes that Heavy Metal isn't just about hate, and drug addiction. It can also have love songs. And Bubbles finally goes through the last good girl changes.

Song in this chapter:  
Time of Dying by Three Days Grace

Criminal  
Chapter 7: Time of Living

Butch POV  
After hearing Bubbles sing about the dark Side of her life, it practically blew my mind!

( A/N: I know Butch May be a little OOC, but I'm trying to make him not-soft at the moment. Bubbles does change the big bad boy.)

I didn't know she had it in her. After boomer left I was laughing my a** off!  
He looked like he saw a ghost when he found out me and Bubbles were a 'thing'.  
But i wanna hear her Time of Dying song. Bad.

I call her over and ask her to sing her song. she agrees and Gets the band so she can sing.

THREE EX B LYRICS  
"Time Of Dying"

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying.

Bubbles POV  
I hope he realized this is a love song for him.  
He had to of,because he did something I wouldn't expect•••••  
He hugged me and Said he LOVED me.  
/

Buttercup POV(FINALLY)  
I have to get Bubbles away from Butch. I can't kill her, I could beat her into her senses when he isn't around so I make her end it with him.  
Boomer and I aren't really together, if you're wondering. At least it's what he thinks.  
Tonight I have to go to karaoke with him, Butchie, And Bubbles.  
So she'll back down as soon as I get her too.

Is this too short? I hope not.

1. Will Butchubbles get ripped apart by Buttercup?  
2. If buttercup tried getting back with Butch, will he agree to it, or Stay with Bubbles?  
3. Will Boomer find out he's being played?( serves him right!)

I'll post chapter eight after writing it. Next chapter Buttercup and Bubbles fight physically and get into a sing off.  
Be back in like an hour,  
Love,  
Me:)


	9. Chapter 8: Karaoke Showdown

Hey! Back with Chapter 8 where•• you should find out by reading :)

Songs in this Chapter: Goin' Down, Just Like You,and Gone Forever By Three Days Grace and Misery Business By Paramore.

Criminal  
Chapter 8: Karaoke Showdown

Bubbles POV  
Going to Karaoke Tonight... yay. I'm not happy because Boomer and Buttercup will be there, and who knows what they're gonna do.  
Butch said there's some surprise and I don't know what. I guess I'll have to wait and see.  
I decide to write a new song in the meantime.  
Nah. I'll do that later. I guess I'll just watch TV. WOW, I never have time to watch tv, so I don't even know what shows are on anymore.  
WHA? NO MORE SMASH!  
(That ended like a year ago at season 2. I only know that because my mom would constantly watch it.)  
Oh well. When Butch comes home we'll head out and meet the ex's there.

*TIME SKIP*  
I dread Butch to walk through the door, even though I want him here with me.  
Great. He's here.  
"Hey Bubbles! I'm here, let's head out!"  
He yells through the kitchen.  
"Fine, I just need to change! I'll be right out!"  
I change into a Black and Blue polka dotted shirt that says 'Rock on' in Red bold letters, ripped up jeggings, and my converse. I pull my hair up and put skull earrings in. The tips of my hair are light blue and black from a few months ago.

I come out with my lucky microphone, I use it in the band every time we rehearse. It's a cotton candy blue with zebra print and A Be-dazzled skull on the front.

Butch takes his guitar because in the certain place were going, there's no background music unless you take it with you. The whole band will be there for the night to help us.

We get to the Karaoke joint and walk in, to see Buttercup and Boomer, with no music help. I kinda scoffed at them.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You have no musical backup, you're supposed to bring it."  
She looked shocked. No she has no music whatsoever.  
"Whatever. I can do it without music, I'm good enough for that. Right, Boomer?"

We sat at deprecate tables. I sat next to my best friend, Bree, who was an ex of Boomer also.  
"Hey, Bree!"  
"Hey Bubbs. So what songs are you doing. Any of ours?"  
"Only one."  
"I'm guessing Going Down. For that Bi*** over there?"  
"Wow. You know me so well."

We were in line of going up. Some guy was singing 'Call Me Maybe' either to be funny, or just flat out scary.  
We were next with My 'Going Down.'  
Then it was Boomer, then Buttercup, then Us again.

It's our turn.  
"Next up, THREE EX B,  
Performing their own Written song called ' Going Down!'

THREE EX B LYRICS

'Goin' Down'

Took me down to the river  
So I could  
Drown, drown, drown  
Looking up through the water  
I kept sinking  
Down, down, down  
I feel like I'm dying  
I got one foot in the ground  
Never knew what love was  
Until you came around

You're going down  
You're going down down  
You walked all over me  
You never thought I'd be  
The one who's laughting  
Now that you're going down

Take you down  
To the basement  
You look around round round  
We sit there in silence I wathed you go  
Down down down  
I feel like I'm flying  
I got my head in the clouds  
Never thought I was crazy  
Until you came around

Took me down to the river  
So I could  
Drown, drown, drown

You're going down  
You're going down down  
You walked all over me  
You never thought I'd be  
The one who's laughting  
Now that you're going down [x2]

Buttercup just glared at me, then smirked. I knew she had something going on.  
Boomer was next.  
"NEXT UP, BOOMER JOJO PERFORMING 'JUST LIKE YOU' by Three Days Grace!

'Just Like You'  
I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you

I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take living with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

BUTCH POV  
After Boomer went off stage, Bubbles was actually hurt by that. I reminded her she was better than that, and then she kept strong the rest of the night.

things bubbles was in for were  
1. There's a CEO of a recording company here...  
2. I wrote a song. By myself.  
And recorded with the CEO all day.  
3. I have a certain question to ask, but, when I take her out next week.

But dumb Buttercup just HAD to go next!  
And she thinks that Boomer is her some sort of trophy to hold out and rub in Bubbles face.

"Next, Buttercup Utonium singing  
'Misery Business by Paramore'!

Misery Business

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag.  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Bubbles tried to ignore it, she dragged Buttercup outside and I yanked boomer to see what was going to happen.

And, like I guessed, Bubbles gave the Bi*** a blow to the face.  
At first Buttercup was shocked, then TRIED to get her back, but was cut off but hits and punches to the face, arms, stomach, everywhere. Boomer took Buttercup home, then came back, for some reason.

I sat this performance out to talk with my manager at the recording studio.

"NEXT, THE BAND THREE EX B AGAIN, THIS TIME SINGING 'GONE FOREVER', BY THREE DAYS GRACE!"

'Gone Forever'

Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuckin' fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever

And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever

This was obviously to Boomer. He stood up and walked out.  
I asked the manager about bubbles.  
"So, does she cut it?"  
he looked surprised at what I asked.  
"She doesn't just cut it, She made herself a contract that'll last as long as she wants fame and fortune!"  
"So, the whole bands' Debut?"  
"You got yourself a deal, kid. See you in three days for your band's first recording."

OMG! My PPG band Three Ex B's might just turn out famous.

1. Should they be Stars?

2. You wanna guess what Butch is gonna Ask Bubbles, or do you know?

3. Should BC be jailed for being falsely accused of Assault?I know I do!

Leave your answers in reviews.  
And, sorry if the chapter was mainly music. But hey, it had some important stuff in there.  
See you in a little bit with more chapters,  
Love,  
Me :)


	10. Chapter 9: I wanna Be Famous

Sorry I haven't updated for a few days!  
Here's the FAME AND FORTUNE update!  
Songs in this Never Too Late and Pain by Three Days Grace

Anyway, on with it!

Bubbles POV

After performing, I saw Butch talking to a guy in a suit. I swear that better not be Brick's Lawyer.

Butch Motioned me to come over.  
"Hey, Babe come here."he said as I approached him(not the villian, it's Butch.) and the suited man.  
"Yeah, Butch? Who's this?"  
"It's your surprise number 1. This man is a CEO of a recording company. And he wants to sign you over."  
I think I fainted because I woke up to Butch holding a towel over my head.  
"You fainted, Bubbs."  
"Oh. Probably because I'm being signed over to RECORD IN A GOD DAMN STUDIO!"  
The man finally spoke.  
"I'm Ben Statley. CEO of White Records. I have already Signed Butch, here, who wants to show you his song he recorded on Tuesday. I just need you to come with me to the studio. After you agree to sign, of course."  
He handed me a clipboard with the contract and I signed it.  
"Deal," I say, or squeal. "I'm ready to go."  
/

Butch POV  
We finally get to the recording studio after what seemed like hours.  
As we walk in, Bubbles states with wide eyes to see who the company has made famous. The posters of them, though.  
"They signed... Three Days Grace..."  
Mr. Statley spoke.  
"Yes, My Dear and look where they were in 2006. My business was Booming then. You were signed I've individually and you will also be signed with your Band 'Three Ex B'."

He motions us over and tells me to hop in the recording booth and not record, but sing the song the writers wrote(I helped out a LOT, though.).

I start to sing as the DJ gives the effects that they used on my recording.

PAIN  
Butch Jojo Lyrics

"Pain"

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

Bubbles stared at me, Amazed, and with a huge grin on her face.  
added on,  
"He wrote it, too."  
Her eyes widened and her grin held out further.

"Miss Utonium, our writers have a song for you to sing. Its Called Never too Late. I believe it's your song?"

"Yes. It's a edited version they wrote. But, I'll record it now if you'd like."

"Perfect. Lets get you to a booth. , follow me."

I followed into the recording booth, where they did the same that they did as me, but they started recording.

'Never Too Late'  
Bubbles Utonium Lyrics

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Mr Statley looked even more shocked as her heard her sing than before.  
"She's a star," He whispered.  
Both Me and the DJ nodded.

She will be a star alright.  
My wedded star.

/

1. What does 'My Wedded Star' mean?  
And does it relate to the question he was gonna pop?

That was it. Sorry again it took so long!  
Right now I'm writing my V Day oneshot with Butchubbles, Boomercup, and Blossick.


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Hi Guys! Instead of Fifteen chapters, we're gonna end this at ten. Next chapter is last. BUT DONT WORRY! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING OF THE CRIMINAL TRILOGY! The next Book in the Series is Blackbird. I'll get writing last chappie, then let out Blackbird really soon after.

LOVE YOU GUYS!

LOOK FOR BLACKBIRD TOMORROW, it is guaranteed to be out by then!

LOVE

MUAH :D


	12. The Ending :)

This last chapter is set Months after  
Bubbs is signed over. Her, Butch, and the band are all now put into the spotlight of fame. But they won't let just that get into their heads. Chapter where Butch asks bubbles something... AND Bubbles tells Butch something...  
Songs in the chapter(only a line from a song): Blackbird by The Beatles

Bubbles POV  
Fame will never get to my head, is what I always tell my self. I hope.  
After being signed over to White Records, Ben Statley has me producing new tracks everyday. Now I can hardly count what songs I've sang or sung.  
Butch and I have been able to hold on together through it all, and I can't wait to tell him really good news.  
Can't tell YOU, though.

Butch POV

Tonight Bubbles and I are going to a Beatles tribute thingy, I think it's for the fifty year something?  
I dunno. Bubbles is just dragging me here. She's performing tonight though. Plus, this is the perfect night the band and I get a gig, PLUS PLUS, this is the night of the big question.  
Hold on, I sound like a over excited one direction fangirl. WTF?!  
Oh well. We better get to the Theatre or whatever the f++k it is.

*At Theatre( Dunno where they held the Grammy salute XD)*

"Aren't you excited, Butch?"  
Bubbles whispered as she nudged at my arm.  
"I guess." I said clearly.  
Someone behind me shushed me.  
I mean, seriously, you SHHHHH!  
Bubbles noticed Adam Gontier was sitting a few seats beside us.  
And, being Bubbles, she squealed her head off.  
Thinking it was a fan girl. He shushed her. She whispered to him.  
"I'm not a fan, well I am, but I'm Bubbles Utonium, of Three Ex B. I was inspired by You, Adam!" she yell-whispered.  
He nodded, and he said for the band to meet him backstage after the salute was over. There, both our bands would go to the studio and do a song, TOGETHER.  
Now I really do sound like a fan girl.

It was time for the band to perform.  
We got in our Beatles themed gear, and headed to the stage. There, we started.

THE BEATLES LYRICS  
'Blackbird'

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life, you were  
Only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life, you were  
Only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of a dark black night

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of a dark black night

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life, you were  
Only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

My time was now to ask her. The producers, & the host agreed to it.  
It was only the audience and Bubbles who will be surprised.

"Bubbles," I started,"We've known each other since we were five, and I've loved you ever since. Now we've been together for 3 years, and I only want to know one thing.  
Bubbles Utionum, will you marry me?"  
She was crying, of joy I think. I spoke my feelings and she was probably expressing hers.  
"Of course I will. I didn't expect this at all though." she giggled. I was relived. I thought she was gonna be all, 'No, butch. this is all to fast. I'm so sorry.'  
Or something. But now I'm glad she's all mine.

Bubbles POV  
Now that that's over with, now it's my turn to be bearer of news.  
"And actually, I need to tell you something."  
"Anything, Betty." he joked.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"That's great!"

Now my life, is going to turn out as great as I thought.

'Blackbird fly,Blackbird fly.'

1. Was the ending beautiful enough?  
2. Did this chapter come as a complete shock?  
3. What do you think Bubbles baby or babies are? Girl or boy?  
the question if interest shocking?

Because a few people said for the question of interest in chapter 8:  
Girlfriend  
Or  
Asking her out.  
NOPE. NOW Y'ALL KNOW ITS LOOOOVVVEEEE!  
Look out For Blackbird Late today or early tomorrow!  
For now,  
Love,  
Muah 3


End file.
